My son hates me
by Chriskratt99
Summary: This is just an idea that came into my head. Joey hates his father, more or less his new baby brother, so he hates them both, sorry, bad at summarys. Rated T for language, and all my stories are ChrisxAviva, yea. Big caviva fan. Wrote this for Father's Day, now complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck off dad!" "I just, wanted to. Never mind." He went downstairs, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV, and began to click channels. There was nothing good, so he turned it off. "Chris?" "Go away Aviva!" "Chris. Listen to me." "Shut up! I have my own problems right now!" "Chris! What the fuck is your problem?! Ever since Joey began to talk, we've been getting into fights! What's the problem?" "That's the problem!" "What?" "He hates me! And if he doesn't want a father, I'll leave! You'll never see me again! I don't want to live in a house full of idiots! He'll never have a father again!" He went upstairs, and got his backpack, and filled it with his clothes. He walked downstairs and slammed the front door. "Mom?" Joey had walked downstairs. "What do you want?" "Did dad really mean all those things?" "Up to your room. Now!" He ran up to his room, and locked the door.  
That night, Aviva sat down on the couch and began to cry. "Aviva?" "What?" "What happened?" "Your brother left me! He said that Joey hated him so much he just left!" Martin sat next to her, and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry Aviva." "Don't worry?! We've been married for 6 years, I love him!" "Aviva, you'll be ok." "I won't!" She kept crying, and Joey walked downstairs. "Mom? Why are you crying?" "Fuck off Joey! Leave your mother alone!" Joey ran outside, and sat on a stump. "Did I cause mom to cry?" He wondered. "I love mom, dad is just an idiotic smarty pants. I would never cause mom to cry. She's my favorite person." He saw Chris' car pull up on the drive way, and then he entered.  
Inside, Chris tried his best to stay away from Aviva. He just entered, gave her a kiss, and sat down in the chair in the garage. He rocked it, and he remembered when he first held Joey. That little baby, sleeping, holding on tight to his shirt. Now, Joey got ahold of his heart, and broke it. There was no glue to mend his broken heart. He kept rocking the chair, and remembered when he first fed him. Then, when he learned how to speak. He said, "I hate you Dadda!" And bit him. He still had those bite marks, but they were disappearing. "Guess he just doesn't like me." He got the sleeping bag, and locked the garage door, and set it down on the ground. He fell asleep, and had a night mare.  
"Say goodbye to your lover Father!" He aimed a knife at Aviva's heart, and Chris cried. "Wait, she doesn't deserve to be dead. Its you!" He dropped the knife, and led him to the woods. So deep that if he pulled the trigger, no one heard it. "Goodbye, father! Mwah hahaha!" He pulled the trigger, and Chris screamed. "Son! No!" But it was too late. The bullet had hit him. He screamed, but no one heard him.  
"Ahhhhh!" Chris woke up screaming, and startled, he checked his phone. "12 am, shit." He laid back down, and through out the night, his dream kept playing in his head. That morning, Chris entered the kitchen, groggy. "Had a good nights sleep?" "No! Why don't you kill me already Son? I know you're planning to kill me when your 16! Why not kill me now?" "What the fuck are you talking about idiot?" "Fuck you! That's all you do! Criticize me! Do u want a-" It became hard to breathe, and Aviva sat Chris down. "Calmate Chris. Sit down." "I-I can't breathe Aviva. It hurts to breathe, and I'm hot and cold all over." "Oh no. Somebody call an ambulance!" In 10 minutes, they heard the siren. Chris had already knocked out, and Aviva held him tight. "Don't worry Chris. I'm here for you." She kissed his cheek, when the paramedics came in. "Someone has to go with him." "You want to go martin?" "No, you go." "Ok. And Joey. Listen to your uncle." She said between gritted teeth. On the ride to the hospital, Aviva grabbed Chris' hand, and grasped it. She put it against her stomach, and the paramedic in the back smiled. "You're pregnant?" "Yea. Second one." She looked down at her growing stomach. "How far along?" "Eh, about 4 months."  
5 months later, Chris was sitting down on his hospital bed, when a nurse came up to Chris. The nurse wheeled Aviva up to him, and he smiled and left. "What's up Aviva?" "I had the baby yesterday. Its a boy." She put the baby on Chris' arms, and he rocked it. "What about Joey?" "He's mad I had a baby." "Why? He loves you." "Well, not his baby brother. He met him yesterday and boy, did he cuss out." "Oh, guess he'll never like me." "Don't worry Chris. I'm sure he does love you." "No, he doesn't." "What do you mean?" "If he doesn't want a father, oh well, I just don't want to be hurt more." "Then, take the baby Chris. He'll be much safer with you." "Ok." "I love you Chris, I'll miss you." "Me too." The next month, Aviva sat quietly at the table, drinking a glass of wine. "Mom? You ok? You've been very quiet." "Your dad left me Joey. He took the baby with him." "Good for him. Good for both of them!" "Don't you get it?" "Get what?" "Never mind." She poured herself another glass of wine, and began drinking. "Mom? I've never seen you drink. More or less get drunk." "Fuck off Joey. Don't you have something to do?" "No." He left, and Aviva kept drinking. Later that night, she was drunk, and staggered up the stairs, she entered Joey's room, and kissed him goodnight.  
The next day, Chris showed up in her window, with the baby in his arms. "Hi Aviva." "H-Hey." She put her mouth to his, and kissed him softly. The baby screeched in laughter, and Aviva smiled. "How's it going Aviva?" "Fine, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aviva was working when her boss came up to her. "Aviva?" "Yea?" She turned, and her boss motioned her to come with him. "We need to have a talk." "Um. Ok." They entered the office, and Aviva sat down. "Ok Aviva. I know you need money to take care of your child and baby, and you're a young mother. You need this job, and you've been my best mechanic for 5 years and counting, but lately you've been lowering your work quality. What's going on?" "Um, Joey, he hates Chris, and well, when I had the baby, Joey doesn't like it, so when Chris told me he was going to leave, I told him to take the baby." She began to cry, and the boss handed her a tissue. "Aviva, don't cry." "Ok." She wiped her tears away, and her boss smiled. "Show me what you always do, be your best!" That night, she stayed later than usual, and came home half an hour late.  
It was like this for a while, until she didn't come home until 2 am. She opened the door, and staggered in. "Hi Martin!" She said, waving her hand at him. "Where were you?" "Took a couple of drinks, can't I?" "You have a 4 month old son! What's wrong with you!" "Can't I have any time for myself anymore?! I took a couple of drinks, can't I?" "One drink too many! You're totally drunk!" "No I'm not!" "What's up with you?" "Nothing!"


	3. Chapter 3

She began to cry, and Martin hugged her. "Don't cry Aviva, you're ok, and that's all that matters." "Thanks Martin." "You're welcome, after all, you are my sister in law." Aviva forced a tiny smile, and Martin smiled back. Days went by, until she didn't come home until 6 am. "Where were you?" Martin asked. "At the bar, why?" "Why were you there?" "To take a couple shots, can't I?" "Joey's been worried about you for a while. You leave for work, and don't come back home until after midnight. Is there something I should know?" "No." "You got drunk as usual, didn't you." "Yea, is there a problem?" "Yes. Why the hell are you out at times you shouldn't! You come home all drunk, making up excuses! Since Chris left, you've been getting drunk! From now on you are prohibited from going out at tines from 9pm to 7am, the time you get home from work. Got it?" "Yes." She went to take a shower, and left, half an hour early to work.  
A year passed by, and there was nothing martin could do to help Aviva. The mention of Chris made her cry or be in a bad mood the rest of the day, or being stuck in 2 places every single day was getting her up over her head, until one day, Joey came up to her, and smiled. "Mom?" "Shut the Fuck up Joey! Can't you see what you've done?" "What?" "Just go away! I don't want to talk right now." Joey walked away, and walked over to Martin's room, where he was with Koki. "Martin? Koki?" "Yea?" "What's up with mom? Since dad left, she's been doing things she's shouldn't, and she's says its my fault. What did I do?" "You really want to know what you've done to your father, to make him leave Aviva? He loves her very much." Koki responded, frowning. "Yes." "Well, when you were a baby, your first words where, I hate you dad. And as you grew up, you expanded your cussing vocabulary, hurting Chris with what you say. He loves you very much, but if you hate your brother as much as your father, it would be best if he left, with the baby, but it tore your mother's heart." "I did all that? But its true, my father is an idiotic smarty pants." "Not according to your mother, Joey. Even if he is an idiotic smarty pants, your mother loves him. What do you think she's been going when she gets out of work?" "Home?" "No, she's been getting drunk alot lately, and its not good for her. She's only 28, she is still young. Not like us, we're 32." "That's young." "But we are no longer in our 20's, and Aviva is. That's what Aviva meant all this year. Hurting your father, hurt her."  
A/N: Will Joey correct his mistakes and mend his relationship with his father and brink back his mother's lover? Or will he let Aviva hurt herself by getting drunk?


	4. The Relationship is saved

The next day, Joey sat alone at the park swing. Martin was watching him from the bench. He begun to think, when he got his phone and dialed his father's number. He dialed, but there was no answer. Finally, on the fourth ring, Chris appeared on the screen, and frowned. "What do you want?" He frowned, and his baby son walked up to Chris. "Hi daddy. Who is that?" "Your brother, Isaiah." "Joey? The boy that hates me?" "Yes son. The boy that hates us both." Chris said a barely audible growl. "Dad, I need your help. Now!" "Now you need my help." "No, actually I don't need help. It's Aviva. Mom." "What's up with her?" "She's been doing things she shouldn't be doing." "Like?" "Drinking. She's an alcoholic person now." "What?" "Yes. I'm sorry for all I did to you! I regret it! Now, when I need your help, I can't get it, because you would never help your son." "Now, don't get dramatic on me." "No, I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't 've done that. Now, mom's an alcoholic. All because of me." He was about to shut off his call, when Chris stopped him. "Wait." "What?" " Isaiah, get dressed, and Joey. Stay were you are." "I'm at the park, the park mom says you always hung out after school with her." "Got it." 10 minutes later, a car pulled up, and Joey ran up to it. Chris opened the door, and unbuckled Isaiah. "Go to the park and play while me and Joey have a little talk." "Ok." He ran over to Martin, who greeted him with a hug. "And Joey?" Martin asked, and Isaiah smiled. "With dad, gonna take a little drive." "Alright. Give me a sec." He dialed Chris' number, and Chris answered. "Yea, I got Joey. Me and him gonna have a little man to man talk." "Yea, I'll take him back home when we're done." "Alright then." Martin said, and hung up.

"Ok Joey. Tell me really, what's wrong with Aviva?" "She gets drunk alot, and doesn't come home until after midnight, and makes up excuses to Martin of why she was home late, and Martin never believes her because every night she comes home late, the more drunk she is. It's like she's trying to avoid me." "Oh, don't worry, I'll solve that easily." "How?" "Wait and see my boy." "Oh, but I'm still-" "I accept your apology son, after all, I see you realized you need a father to help your mother, and yourself, so, I'm your father again." "Yes!" Joey hugged him, and Chris smiled. "On now, home!" "Your home? Or mine?" "Yours. It's time for me to help your mother, with a kiss." "A kiss? Yeuck!" "No, she hasn't been kissed in a long time, and that might help her."

When he got home, Joey opened the door, and Aviva was there, sitting on the table. "Mom?" "What?" A drunk voice replied. "I have a suprise for you." "A suprise? Ha!" "No really mom. He's waiting for you at the door." "Oh, ha ha." "No seriously." "Fine, I'll check." She staggered to the door, and she tripped, but Chris caught her." "Aviva? You ok?" "Huh?" All she saw was a fuzzy blur, and when her vision came back, she started crying. "Mom?" "I can't believe it!" "Of course you can! It's me! Chris!" She gave him a kiss, and gave all she felt into it, and Chris blushed. "Aviva, I love you." "I love you too Chris, but how'd you get here?" "Joey phoned me, told me about what happened, and I forgive him for all the things he's done to me." "Yea, thanks dad." "Your welcome son. But first." "What?" He kissed her, and pushed her against the wall. "Chris?!" "What?" He smirked, and Aviva smiled. Joey closed his eyes, and laughed. "Get a room!" "Ok." "Oh no!" "What?" "We left Martin at the park with Isaiah!" "Oh well, Martin's grown up, he can take care of himself." "Yea. Shoo Joey." Chris shoed him away, and Joey went outside, laughing his head off. "Well, well, my mommy might finally get over her alcoholism."

And like I always say Dicho y hecho, Aviva got over her alcoholism, and Chris moved back in with Isaiah. And a week later, Chris and Joey received the most delightful news. Isaiah wouldn't care much, after all, he is only a year old. She was pregnant again, and Chris was really happy, that he was going to be a father again, and that his relationship with Joey mended.

A/N: What'd you think? Wrote this for fathers day, and I guess this'll be my gift, a story of a child and a father, and how a destroyed relationship, and a mother's need for her lover, brought them stronger and to an unbreakable bond between the two.


End file.
